


Dean X Reader |My Hero|

by Rainy_DayReader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Protective Dean, eventual smutt, i cant do tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_DayReader/pseuds/Rainy_DayReader
Summary: “Now I can call you my hero.”“I’m nobody’s hero.”





	1. Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I know lots of Dean and reader. I'm just getting the ones I wrote out in order. I have a bunch of others, Sam and Dean, Sam and Reader, Dean and Cas and others. So don't think that I just like Dean and Reader.

It was another school another day. Being fifteen and always being the new kid was always fun. But this school was no different than before. They were all stuck up bitches with no taste in clothes or music. This sucked ever since mom died dad got worse and worse. Making you move all the time, you never stayed in one place long enough to actually make friends. It’s not like you wanted to, until a few days after you got to the school. A handsome boy about your age arrives. He was handsome, he wore a leather jacket slightly too big for him and jeans that fit him. Passing him in the halls made you like him even more, he hummed Metallica making you want to yell “I like that song!” But your shyness prevented you from doing so. The day after you saw him get picked up in an Impala. That made you really like him. You decided to work up the courage and talk to him. Lucky for you his locker was right next to yours. You bit your lip to keep from laughing when he couldn’t get it open. He continued to put the numbers in, when that didn’t work he punched it. Now you could help yourself, you chuckled. He turned to you and said “Well if you think it’s so easy, why don’t you give it a try.” He said stepping out of the way and letting you try. You put your fingers to the dial. “Combination?”  
“43-5-45” He said, rolling his eyes. You put in the numbers and opened it.  
“See the trick is to put in the right numbers.” He smiled  
“Mind doing that for me next time?” He asked  
“But I don’t even know you!” Pretending to be shocked and offended. He held out a hand.  
“Dean Winchester.” He said with a charming smile.  
“Y/N Y/L/N.” You said taking his hand. It was strong and muscular. Nice for a fifteen year old.  
You pulled out your books. But your walkman fell out along with the tape inside.  
“Black Sabbath?”  
“Can’t help it if I have good taste in music.” You said with smirk.  
“That also must mean I have good taste in music.” He said.  
“Really?”  
“YOu like LEd Zepplin?”  
“Absolutely, what about Bon Jovi.”  
“You’re awesome!” He said. The entire lunch you and Dean talked about music, it was the first time you found someone with the same taste in music. He was pretty funny too. The bell rang and you went your separate ways. When the last bell rang you were stopped by Dean.  
“Where you headed after school?” he asked jogging up behind you.  
“I’m gonna go down to the bakery and get some pie. Wanna come?”  
“I heard pie, and I like pie.”  
“Well Winchester walk me to my locker and then we can head down there.”  
“Awesome.” He did as you asked and walked you to the lockers. He talked to you more about music. And it was pretty great. You grabbed the leather jacket out of your locker.  
“Wow, awesome jacket.”  
“Thanks, help me with it?” You asked. And he did so. You smiled as he carefully put it on.  
“So have you always gone her?” he asks as he dels you.  
“No, actually I got here a few days before you did.”  
“Oh. Where’d you go before?” he asks.  
“A lot of schools my dad makes us move a lot”  
“My dad does that two.”  
“So until I move again wanna be friends?” you said in a high pitched voice.  
“Best Friends?” he said with jazz hand. You both laughed.  
“But seriously wanna be friends or something? I move around so much it’s kinda hard to make friends.” You said almost falling, Dean grabbed at your wrist helping you hold balance.  
“I.. thanks” You said quietly  
“No problem, but yeah I would.” He said smiling.  
“Not to sound creepy, but I saw the 67 Impala you were picked up in yesterday. I have to say. It was pretty freaking awesome.”  
“Really? My brother says it’s not that big of a deal, but it’s an awesome car. I mean I love the kid, but he doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”  
“What’s your brother like?”  
“A really awesome kid, smartest person I know. He’d like you.”  
“Really?” You said with a smile, you turned around to face him, walking backwards now. He smiled and nodded.  
“You have any siblings?  
“Just me and my dad after my mom died.”  
“I’m sorry. My mom died when I was a kid too.” It got quiet again. Dean cleared his throat to clear the silence. And in a short time you were there at the bakery. You had been there before. Pretty much everyday since you got here, the lady let you do your homework and she gave you extra peach cobbler. You waved as you walked in.  
“Such a gentleman.” You said to Dean as he held open the door. He smiled. You walked over spinny ie fridge thing were it held the slices of pie. “Shit.” you said as you saw there was only one left.  
“Sorry I haven’t had time to make anymore. And it’s been super busy.” she said.  
“It’s fine we can split it. If she wants to.” Dean said looking at you.  
“Sure.” you said smiling at him.  
“Want something to drink?” He asked.  
“Grab me a lemonade?” You say standing up, he grabs two bottles and puts them on the counter, you place the slice of pie on it too.  
“You guys make such a cute couple.” She says taking the cash from Dean.  
“Oh, we’re not a couple I just met him a few hours ago.”  
“Oh, sorry.” Dean nods to the door, you give him a “I’ll be out in a minute look”. He walks out the door. “You didn’t hear it from me, but I kinda like this one.” you say. She laughs.  
“Thanks.” You say as Dean hands you a fork. You and Dean take turns at a bite of the pie. Talking about music once again, and food and cars. You feel at peace for once. Like you don’t have to worry about anything.  
“Shit.” you say as your drink falls from your hand and shatters.  
“We can share. As long as you don’t backwash.” He said handing you the bottle, you took a sip.  
“So Y/L/N, how often do you move around?”  
“I have no idea, we move all the time. Some days after a few weeks, months, days. I don’t know. What about you?”  
“My dad’s job takes us everywhere, so he leaves when he gets told.” Your phone rang.  
“Shit.” It was your dad. You answered the call, yelling was all he was doing. You were sure Dean could ear every word. “I gotta go.” you said running off. 

Two weeks later

“Wanna go get some pie at lunch?” Dean asks you leaning up against the locker. It wasn’t really a question. Ever since you became friends you and Dean went to the small bakery for lunch every day. Even the weekends. Dean enjoyed spending time with you. He knew he would leave soon, as he dad got closer to finding the thing they were hunting. So e wanted to spend as much time with Y/N as he could. Even if that meant seeming slightly creepy. It’s not like he was every going to see her again. “Of course.” You said.  
You did the same thing as you did every day, talked about cars music food, embarrassing stories. You helped Dean with homework too, even if he didn’t act like it, Dean appreciated how much you helped him. You walked with Dean to the art class you had together. Never really doing anything just goofing off and drawing stupid pictures of the stuck-up bitches in the class.  
After school Dean was there like always waiting for you at your locker. “So pretty lady where you headed today?” He asks.  
“I’m going down to the swimming hole, to take some photos.” You said with a smile.  
“I’m coming.”  
“Fine. But first I have to go to the library.” His phone rang.  
“Meet you back here after then.” he nodded.  
You found the book you were looking for and returned to your locker. Dean nowhere in sight. Your face fell. Shaking the feeling away you opened your locker at tape and note were there. 

“I figured out your combination. Sorry. Figured since you knew mine I could know yours. I was going to give you this tape in person but my dad called family emergency. It has all your favorite songs and some of mine. I know you said you didn’t make one yet, so I figured I’d do it for you. As a thanks for helping me a lot. I’m sorry I can’t go down to the watering hole, maybe another day.”  
Thanks  
-Deano

You looked the note over, a smile appearing on your face. You placed the tape in your walkman and made your way to the swimming hole. You felt overjoyed listing to all the songs. The music reaching deep into your soul. You pulled out your camera that had belonged to your mother. There was also a polaroid camera but you liked the older one better. After awhile it got hot you decide to go for a swim. Stripping to your bra and underwear you dove into the cool water. It hit your skin, refreshing clean wonderful. It made you feel at peace. It was quiet and calm. Washing away all your problems. You dove to the bottom and waited. There was a splash above you, bringing yo back down to earth. You reached the surface and there was Dean. Stripped to his boxers. He was beautiful. He knew that, but what you didn’t know was that he thought you were beautiful. The most amazing he had seen. “Thought you couldn’t make it!” You yelled swimming to a place you could touch. “Well I’m here now.” He said reaching you.  
“Not good enough!” you said splashing him with water and swimming away. You weren’t quick enough and Dean wrapped his arms around your stomach. You yelled. He swung you around. YOu both were laughing and yelling not caring if anyone heard you. You and Dean floated on your backs and talked for a while.  
“So, Deano, how are you doing.”  
“Amazing. How ya’ doing Y/N.”  
“Pretty damn good.” You said. And it was the truth, for the first time in a long time.  
“Pretty damn good?”  
“For the first time in a long time I’m happy, genuinely happy. I feel good.” You said with a laugh.  
“Me too.”  
You get out a little bit after. There's pie from the bakery on his jacket. You smiled. He gave you some very nice looking utensils, silver you guessed. The two of you ate pie and talked.  
“What is your favorite color?” Dean sks out of the blue.  
“Green.” You didn’t tell him why, but it was because of his eyes. They were the prettiest thing you had ever seen.  
“Me too. I got another question.”  
“Shoot.” You said.  
“Ever been kissed?” You looked down.  
“No.” YOu said with a laugh.  
“Oh-that's” He paused.  
“What?” you asked  
“Nothing.” You got up and stretched. Dean pulls you into the water. THe let's go, but you wish he didn’t. You try to swim up but your foot is stuck. You panic. Screaming for Dean, he can’t hear you. All Dean thinks is that you’re messing with him, hissing somewhere. Until it’s way too long. You are still trying at your foot. Not coming out. Then you see Dean swim towards you, and that’s the last thing you see.  
Dean gets your foot out and lifts you towards the surface. He starts CPR when you don’t open your eyes. A few pumps later and the water escapes your lungs. He sits you up. “I’m sorry. Oh god. I’m so sorry.” he keeps repeating.  
“Dean, it's not your fault.” You say your breath shaky.  
“I shouldn’t have pulled you in.”  
“Dean, you didn’t mean to. And now..”  
“What?”  
“Now I can call you my hero.”  
“I’m nobody’s hero.” he says not looking at you,  
“You’re mine now. And you know what a hero deserves?” You say a bit more confidently.  
“What?”  
“A kiss.”  
“But..I..don’t..”  
“Just kiss me you idiot.” You say with a smile  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, my brave and mighty hero. I want you to kiss me.” he kissed you, soft and sweet. But full of passion and fire. It sent heat through your body, it was no longer cold. He ran your fingers through your damp hair. Dean’s fingers get caught. You smile.  
“You’re a better kisser than I thought.”  
“Really? I think we might need to test that theory, just to be sure.” He says with a smirk.  
“Pretty smooth for a fifteen year old.” You were lost in the kisses, until his phone rings. His face drops. “It’s my dad. Sorry.”  
You tried not to listen but you couldn’t help it. Dean was the only person you could hear, so it was kind of confusing.  
“You found it?”  
“Shit, but dad.”  
Can we stay, just for a little longer?”  
“Why not?’  
“Fine.” he said coldly. You gave him a “is everything okay?” look. He shook his head.  
“We’re leaving tomorrow.”  
“Oh.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Hold on.” You dug in your bag for the polaroid. You grabbed it. “Okay now look like you’re happy.” You said. Facing it toward the two of you, he sat closer and smiled. “Okay.” Then he kissed you on the cheek as you clicked it, capturing the perfect moment. When it came out you handed it to him. “Okay one more. Or three.” He kissed you on the lips this time, you captured it as well. He held his hand out for that one as well. “No this one is for me.” You said with a smile.  
“No stand up.” He did as you said. You took a picture of him doing a hilarious air guitar. He took one of you in his t-shirt. “Thanks. Y/N. You have no idea how much I appreciate these.” He said taking the ones of you and the one where he kissed you on the cheek and placed them on his coat. He kissed you again. There was nothing stopping him this time. You felt like you were floating. After you made out for a while your phone buzzed. “Fuck, I forgot, it’s my night to make dinner.” You said getting dressed. Still in Dean’s shirt. Yo didn’t change out of it. “Can I have my shirt?” You shook your head. “No, but you can have mine.” You said handing him the Foghat shirt. He smiled. “Something to remember my by” You said shrugging.”Doesn’t fit but I’ll take it.” He says placing it in his hand. You kissed him one last time. A passion filled one. “Okay I have to go.” You said running off watching him disappear behind you. When you get to your door, something feels off. Yu scream when yiu see the mess and the blood. You father is dead, blood slpatter on the walls. Then you scream again whe you’re grabbed from behind. Everything is black.  
“Oh good, you’re awake.” said a deep voice. You opened your eyes, Dean came int the room. He dropped the glass he was holding it shattered. “Y/N! What the hell dad?!” He yelled. “Her father was the shifter.”  
“Shifter? What the hell? Dean what is going on?!” You said, your hands bound behind you.  
“Dad! I tested her. She’s not a shifter.” Dean said running over to untie you.  
“What the hell? Shit, he must have…” Dean said.  
Then Dean gave you the talk about monsters and all the things we don’t see.  
“Oh, oh. Um okay.” You said not knowing what to say.  
“Do you have any family you can stay with?” Dean asked, his hands were hlding your wrist. You didn’t want to stay with family. You didn’t have any. You wanted to stay with Dean. Your father, the man you thought you trusted, was dead and a monster. You wanted to know more, and know how to protect yourself.  
“Yeah I do.” You lied.  
“Okay, get packed and go find them.” Dean said,  
“Dean, why can’t I stay with you?”  
“Because, I don’t want to see you get hurt. Please just go.” He said and kissed you. John was gone so Dean kissed you freely. Ran his fingers through your hair down your face, your back. Touching you to memorize your body. He broke the kiss. “Wait. Give me your phone.” he said quietly. You did and he put in his number and gave it back to you. You pecked his lips once more. You ran out the door. You ran to your motel room. Packing everything you wanted, most of it was in the car anyways. You knew how to drive you did it a lot, dad got drunk a lot. You drove away. Hoping to forget your life. You drove for hours.


	2. The Couples Retreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples retreat has a few different plans in mind for you.

You began life s a hunter. Spending hours doing research every day. Every year learning more and more. By the time you were eighteen you were better than most hunters. You made fake IDs and badges. People came to you for questions. You had always been great at pool and poker, so getting money wasn’t that hard. And you were a good liar too. So getting in bars and places you weren’t really allowed to be. You and Dean always kept in touch, even when you got new number. But you lied to him, a lot. He thought you were in collage, studing forensics. Your 21st birthday just passed. He wanted to see you to celebrate, but you didn’t want him to see you like this. People thought you were just some chick who drank dark alcohol. Not some hunter who killed monsters for a living.A handsome man sat down next to you. He ordered the same.   
“Dean Winchester.” He said turning to you. You almost spat out your drink shit. You nodded, as like a “Hey.” thing.  
“I’m in the air force, shipping out tomorrow.” he said. You bit your lip to keep from laughing.   
“Really? I do love a man in uniform.” YOu said seductively and turned towards him. He spat his drink in your face. You spat out the whiskey that got into your mouth and wiped away the whiskey on your face. “Y/N!?” He yelled.   
“Heya Deano” You said with a smirk.   
“What the hell are you doing here?”   
“Don’t hate me. “   
“I…” He looked at you in confusion  
“I’m a hunter. And actually there’s a case…” You said grabbing appears from your bag.  
“A case? Wait what?”  
“Yeah, a couples retreat. Like three have gone missing. I was going to see if they were hiring. But we could go together.” You said thinking out loud.   
“Slow down! What?”You handed him the papers and explained all you knew.   
“Okay. I guess.”   
“Come on let’s get out of here.” You pulled him away.

You were on the phone with the resort. You reserved a suite for the Winchesters. Dean laughed when you said ‘Winchesters’ you slapped him on the back of the head. “Okay tomorrow we leave here around 4.” you headed towards the bathroom.  
“A.M.?” He asked wide eyes.   
“Yes, it’s a 5 hour drive. We have to check in by 9:30.” you said rolling your eyes.  
“Fuck.” He hissed.   
“I’m gonna take a shower.” You said he waved you off. And closed his eyes, putting his hands behind his head. You secretly wished he would follow you in. But you wanted time alone anyways. You turned on the water, hearing footsteps next to the door. Please. You prayed. But he didn’t come in. You weren’t disappointed. But you were maybe a little surprised.   
You fell asleep a while after Dean did. You woke up to hear Dean talking. To you.   
“Y/N. I wish...I wish you knew how much I wished I took you with me. How much I wish you were always with me so I could protect you. I wish I could hold you in my arms. Every time I talked to you I was happy. I love you god dammit. I know you better than you know yourself.” You smiled, because it was true. The texts and phone calls all the time, you talked all the time. It was good.   
Then an alarm went off and Dean pretended to be asleep. You went with it. You yawned, grabbed a pillow from behind your head and threw it at him. “Winchester wake up!” You said. Dean groaned. “Mother…” He said.   
“Okay, let’s go.” You said twenty minutes later. It was 3:40 am. You came back with coffee, when Dean was still getting ready. YOu were tired as hell and glad you didn’t take a car. “You’re driving.” You chimed   
“Yes princess.” He tossed his keys up in the air.   
You got excited to see the 67 Impala. “Still looks amazing.” You said. He chuckled.   
The car ride was filled with music and awkward conversation.   
WHen you arrive you sighed a breath of relief. “Room 305. Very nice.” The lady behind the desk said handing you a key. She was pretty, very pretty. So you knew Dean was undressing her with his eyes. You elbowed him. “Ow.” You smiled and walked away. “You’re supposed to be my husband.” You whispered.   
“Fine. Sorry.”   
“You are such a child.” You rolled your eyes.  
“Give me the key.” He said with a smile. You gave him the key. He unlocked the door. Before you stepped in he picked you up bridal style. You giggled and yelled quietly as you could.   
“Dean what are you doing?!” You smiled. His eyes shining.   
“I’m your husband correct?”  
“I mean I guess.”   
“Well I’m acting like it.” You giggled as he threw you on the giant bed. He got on top of you and began to tickle you. “Not fair!” You said through the laughs. “I wasn’t ready!” Then the tables turned you were on top of him. You tickled him, two grown adults, acting like children. Probably one of the best things all year. Tears of laughter were in both of your eyes. You paused and look down. YOu saw the boyish looks of the fifteen year old you once knew. His eyes still glimmered like gems themselves. His freckles poked through his skin were there and there was just as many. His smile as beautiful as ever. You broke out laughing, fell to his sides your hands clutch your aching ribs. You haven’t laughed so hard in a long time. The bed was soft and so damn comfortable. You saw a bottle of champagne on the small table in front of the bed. You bounced off the table and went to get it.  
“Remember the day we first met.” You said sitting on your feet on the edge of the bed.   
“We shared pie and lemonade.” He said sitting up.   
“Well it’s not exactly homemade, but I can order us some pie.” You said smiling. And that’s exactly what you did. You shared the bottle and a slice of pie, it was nice to eat with someone. Talking for hours, letting the alcohol run it’s course.   
“Dean?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Wanna go swimming?” The buzz of the campaign still in you blood.   
“Fine, but when we get back, we are working on this case.” he said grabbing the swimsuit on the door. You ran through the halls like children. Making your way to the pool. There was no one there. You stripped to your bikini. Never really confident in your body but Dan always made you feel beautiful. Before you had a chance to test the water, Dean picked you up and threw you in. He dove in after you. Once more he picked you up in his well toned arms.   
“My hero.”   
“I’m not anybody's hero.”  
“You were mine once.” you said. Your face close to his. The two of you started at each other. Remembering the day he kissed you.   
“Hi.” he whispered.   
“Hey.” you whispered back. Then he kissed you, a familiar fire rushed through you. Just like the first time, not as sweet but just as passionate. Every second was more heated, you pulled at each other. Longing. Lust. Love. “I missed you.” He said pulling apart. “Shhh...Don’t ruin the moment.” You said kissing him. “Rude.” He chuckled. Then he pulled apart when another couple walked in. He coughed and cleaned the saliva off his lips. “Hey. Hi. Where are we?” You Asked him. You put your arms around his neck. “A couples retreat.” He said.  
“So we can act like a couple.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes now kiss me.” You said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. It's 1:30 am and I'm writing. I have to go Christmas tree shopping tomorrow. Ugh. I should sleep. Nope, not going to happen. My head also kinda hurts. I'm listing to music, watching netflix and writing. Too much screen? Probably.


End file.
